With The Stars To Guide Me
by NKC
Summary: This is my first fic! It's a Digimon and it's a Pata/Gato! my favourite digi-couple. PG because someone dies in later chapters don't worry, they'll be back! , also some swearing Can't say much else or I'll ruin i.! Please R&R! Chapter 5 now up!
1. The Discovery

With The Stars To Guide Me  
  
Chapter I  
  
In the middle of an open meadow, on a clear autumn night, there laid a small Digimon gazing up at the stars in fascination and wonder. They looked beautiful in the vast open emptiness known to all as space. A shooting star shot across the sky, lighting it up for what seemed like a momentary infinity before fading out into the darkness again, leaving the world in darkness again. The Digimon closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
Another Digimon strode up behind her silently. It had a mischievous grin on its face. Slowly it placed its hands over the stargazing Digimon's eyes,  
  
"Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Patamon!" she yelled, jumping up to her feet and practically out of her skin too.  
  
He removed his hands from over her eyes and she turned around to face him. He still had that mischievous grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Are you trying to scare me to death?" she growled at him, pretending to be angry.  
  
Patamon looked down at the ground. His expression changed to one of painful sadness and regret.  
  
He looks so cute when he does that. Gatomon thought.  
  
Patamon finally spoke up, "I'm sorry Gatomon. Please will you forgive me?" he pleaded.  
  
She smiled, "Of course I will."  
  
His expression changed back to a smile, the light returning to his eyes, "Thank you."  
  
Gatomon simply smiled before retaking her seat and returning her gaze to the heavens above. Patamon sat down beside her.  
  
"What're you doing Gatomon?" Patamon enquired.  
  
"Watching the stars." She replied simply.  
  
Patamon looked up at them, then back at Gatomon. The stars reflected off her deep, blue eyes, making them glisten lightly.  
  
Wow Patamon thought.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" she asked, her gaze remaining locked on the sky above, "The stars I mean."  
  
"They sure are." Patamon said, returning his gaze to the stars above.  
  
Patamon's eyes searched the sky looking at all of the stars, at all of the wonders and sacred treasures held within it. A new object came into his view,  
  
"What's that?" he asked Gatomon, he raised his hand and pointed in the direction of the object.  
  
Gatomon looked to where he was pointing,  
  
"A comet." She said simply.  
  
"It's very pretty." Patamon stated.  
  
Both of the Digimon looked up, watching it. Its cold, icy tail being spread across thousands of miles as it made its long, solitary journey through the vast empty expanse of space.  
  
"When I look up at the stars all of my troubles seem to fade away. All of my worries just evaporate." Gatomon explained with a far off look in her eyes, "They were always there shining and glistening, no matter what happened, and they will always be there when I need something to do, or I need to talk. They helped me through my years with Myotismon. I know that may sound a bit silly."  
  
"Not at all." Patamon said with a smile, "I haven't really looked at them before. Maybe you could teach me about them?" He asked, changing the subject. The pain in Gatomon's voice had been all too clear, as it always was when she talked about her past, and it upset him to hear her usually happy self like that.  
  
"What would you like to know?" She asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Um." Patamon considered for a moment, "Well.what exactly are they?"  
  
"Well, they are a lot like the sun only a lot further away."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure." She said, then reconsidered her answer, "Well, they have a few differences."  
  
"Wow, I never knew that." Patamon admitted with a smile. "And they just stay up there, motionless and in no particular order?"  
  
"Well they do move, but they're so far away it's hard to notice."  
  
"Oh." Patamon nodded, signalling for her to continue.  
  
"And they are in constellations." She pointed out.  
  
"Conste-what?" Patamon asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Constellations. It's what we call the patterns they make." Gatomon explained.  
  
"But how do you tell when one starts and another stops?" Patamon frowned.  
  
"Well, once you know which ones which it's quite easy to remember." She smiled.  
  
"Really? Could you teach me their names?" Patamon begged.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Thank you!" Patamon cheered.  
  
Gatomon pointed up at the sky and started to explain, "You see that one there? The one with three in a line, and the ones branching off it, making it look sort of human?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's Orion. The small group down there next to him is his dog. And the one shaped like a "W" is called Cassiopeia."  
  
"Wow." Patamon tried to memorise as much information as possible.  
  
"That one that looks like a pan is the plough, we sometimes call it the big dipper, and it points to the North Star, Polaris."  
  
Gatomon went on explaining all of the constellations to Patamon, from Alpha Centauri to the signs of the Zodiac. She told Patamon everything she knew about the heavens above, and all of the celestial bodies contained within them.  
  
"Where did you learn all of that?" Patamon asked when she'd finished, he was amazed by Gatomon's vast knowledge of the stars.  
  
"From a friend." She explained.  
  
Patamon instantly wished that he hadn't asked. He could tell by the way she said friend that she meant Wizardmon, and he knew how much the subject upset her. Knowing how much pain it caused her he decided not to pursue his quest for knowledge.  
  
The two Digimon simply sat side by side in that meadow for a while in silence, just watching the stars and that one lonesome comet travelling from one side of the sky to the other. Eventually they both fell asleep.  
  
Gatomon awoke sometime later, to the sound of a loud bang. She opened her eyes and looked upwards, her eyes greeted by the sight of a clouded over sky, completely blocking out the stars. A lightening bolt flew across the sky, shortly followed by a large thunderclap.  
  
Gatomon rolled over to look to her left; she saw that Patamon was fast asleep. She thought it would be best to wake him, as being in the middle of an open meadow in a thunderstorm didn't seem to be a very appealing idea.  
  
"Patamon!" She yelped, "Patamon, wake up!"  
  
She shook him lightly.  
  
"Five more minutes, T.K., I'm having a nice dream." He replied before rolling over again and falling asleep.  
  
"Oh geeze!" Gatomon cried in frustration.  
  
She punched him lightly on the arm, so as not to hurt him. He stirred again, but didn't get up. Gatomon felt the rain begin.  
  
"How can I." Then an idea popped into her head, "Kari said it works on humans. I may as well try it."  
  
She moved around to the front of the sleeping Digimon and knelt down, the ground was slightly damp from the rain. Gatomon hesitated for a minute before deciding to go through with her plan.  
  
Gatomon sighed, "Here goes nothing."  
  
She closed her eyes and moved in closer to Patamon. She put her hands on either side of his face and placed her lips on his, giving him a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
After a few moments Patamon began to stir. Gatomon thought it best to step back a bit. She released him. Patamon slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Gatomon.  
  
"Am I still dreaming?" Patamon asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Um." Gatomon considered, she was a bit unsure as to why he had asked. She elected not to answer.  
  
"I must be." Patamon stated as he looked dreamily at Gatomon, causing her to blush.  
  
Another thunderclap exploded, fully awakening Patamon,  
  
"Ugh," He groaned, "Rain!"  
  
"Yeah, along with the rest of the storm." Gatomon said with grim sarcasm.  
  
Lightening flew across the sky overhead, the thunderclap exploded moments later.  
  
"We better move." Gatomon insisted, "It's not wise to be in open spaces during a thunder storm."  
  
"You're right" Patamon agreed.  
  
The lightening appeared again, lighting the sky. Gatomon's eyes were lit up momentarily.  
  
Just like in my dream! Patamon thought, if it was a dream. I wasn't sure at the time and I still aren't. If I was awake then. Patamon turned bright red at the though of what he may have said to Gatomon. He had thought he was dreaming. But did that mean the kiss wasn't a dream.?  
  
Gatomon saw him blush, what's he thinking about?  
  
"We need to find shelter. We're getting soaked out here and I have a feeling that this storm will get a lot worse before it gets better!" Gatomon broke the silence.  
  
"I know a small cave that we can shelter in. It isn't much, but it'll keep us dry and out of the storm."  
  
"Well? Lets go!" Gatomon said, holding out both of her hands to Patamon in a 'show me the way' gesture.  
  
Patamon took her hands, "Okay."  
  
Together, they ran off across the meadow. Their destination was fixed in Patamon's mind: the waterfall cave. It was still pouring down with rain when the two arrived at the waterfall cave. They were both soaking wet and cold.  
  
"Come on." Patamon said, leading the way into the cave.  
  
To get into the cave they had to use some very slippery stepping-stones. They made it to the last stone without a slip. Gatomon jumped into the cave after Patamon; unfortunately her landing spot wasn't too strong. It collapsed under her,  
  
"Argh!" she cried as she began to fall backwards.  
  
"Woah, I got you!" Patamon yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards. She fell forwards onto him, knocking him over and landing on top of him.  
  
Gatomon looked into his emerald eyes as he stared up at her. They lay there, staring into each other's souls for a moment in a blissful silence.  
  
"Thank you." Gatomon whispered to him.  
  
"Um. Err. Your welcome?" He replied seemingly a little nervous.  
  
Gatomon stood up allowing Patamon to move. The two Digimon looked around at the cave that they were in. it wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. It would be okay for them to stay in. the only problem was that it was quite cold in there.  
  
"Well, we made it." Patamon stated with a lot of relief in his voice.  
  
"Yeah." Gatomon replied with a shiver, partially from the cold and partly from exhaustion.  
  
"We should get some rest." Patamon suggested.  
  
Gatomon simply nodded in agreement before laying on her side and curling up in a feeble attempt to keep warm. Patamon could see that she was having little success.  
  
How can I help her? He thought.  
  
Patamon walked around to the front of Gatomon and saw that she had already fallen asleep,  
  
"She must be tired if she can be this cold and still fall asleep!" he thought out loud. Gatomon was still shivering, "I'll warm you up, Gatomon."  
  
Patamon walked back around behind her and lay down. He snuggled up close to her, wrapping his wings around her as a blanket to keep her warm.  
  
"Goodnight Gatomon." He sighed with a smile when she stopped shivering. Then he himself fell into a nice, peaceful sleep. Neither one of the Digimon woke up during the night, and neither one of them was cold.  
  
Patamon awoke the next morning to find Gatomon still sound asleep. The early morning sun was shining through the waterfall into the cave and casting strange shapes onto the back wall. He carefully removed his wings from Gatomon, trying not to wake her up, which wasn't all that hard to achieve. He managed to free himself and stand up. He looked down on Gatomon. He looked at the beautiful creature on the ground in front of him and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Gatomon began to stir; the light in the cave was too bright to allow her to sleep any longer. She slowly opened her eyes to the early morning light. She rolled over and was greeted with the sight of Patamon looking down on her with a smile,  
  
"Good morning." He said.  
  
"Morning." She replied, returning his smile.  
  
"I'm just popping out to get us some food," he stated, "I shouldn't be too long. Go back to sleep if you want to."  
  
"Thank you." She said with a yawn.  
  
With that Patamon disappeared from the cave leaving Gatomon on her own. She tried to go back to sleep with little success; there was too much sunlight in the cave. Instead she decided to get up and take a look around the cave. She slowly rose to her feet. She stretched her arms and claws out, a long, deep yawn escaping her lungs.  
  
Gatomon walked slowly to the back wall of the cave. On it were strange drawings that hadn't been visible in the gloom of last night's storm. She looked over the pictures carefully; she ran her paws over them trying to decipher their meaning. They appeared to be yet another prophecy, just like the many hundreds scattered around their world. This one, however, differed in one major way, the other ones usually referred to the Digidestined in one way or another, but humans didn't appear in this one at all. This one was dominated by an egg right in the middle. On either side of it was a drawing of two Digimon, but Gatomon couldn't tell which Digimon they were. One was white with green claws, it looked a little bit like Gatomon and the other one was orange. The orange one looked like.  
  
"Patamon?" Gatomon was confused. Before her was the strangest cave painting that she had ever come across. She decided it would be best to wait for Patamon and then show him her findings.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. About three minutes later Patamon reappeared with some fruit and even a few DigiAnchovies. It looked like he could barely carry them with his small paws. Patamon placed them down on the floor in front of Gatomon,  
  
"I found quite a lot of fruit," he stated, "And I got you a few DigiAnchovies because I know you like them." he smiled.  
  
Aw, that's so sweet! Gatomon thought, "Thank you." She smiled, I'll tell him after breakfast.  
  
They both sat down and began to pick and eat the selection of food Patamon had brought. Neither one of them spoke for a while, as they just sat in an awkward silence. It was Patamon, who finally broke it,  
  
"So. You didn't get back to sleep?" He asked.  
  
"No." Gatomon replied as she looked up from her meal. She looked Patamon in the eyes.  
  
"What did you do whilst I was gone?" Patamon inquired. He took a bite out of the DigiMushroom he was holding.  
  
"I took a look around this cave." She replied simply. She returned her gaze back to the food in front of her.  
  
"Find anything interesting?"  
  
"Well, there was something."  
  
"Really?" his eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
"It was just a cave painting."  
  
"Oh." The light in his eyes seemed to fade, sending a spark of pain through her heart. She hated it when that happened.  
  
"Well." She thought of a way to cheer him up, "It could be something important, I'll show you it when we've finished this." She indicated to the pile of food between them. She was glad to see the sparkle of light appear in his eyes again.  
  
It didn't take them long to finish their breakfast. Patamon removed the rubbish that was left behind, leaving the cave for a few minutes. Gatomon decided to take another look at the paintings. They still didn't seem to make any sense, at least not to her.  
  
Patamon returned after a minute or so.  
  
"What did you do with the rubbish?" Gatomon asked him.  
  
"I gave it to a Numemon. I ran into him in the woods." Patamon explained, "So, where are these cave paintings?"  
  
"Follow me." Gatomon said with a smile. Patamon followed, obediently.  
  
Gatomon led him to the back of the cave, "Here." She pointed.  
  
"Wow!" Patamon exclaimed as he looked at the numerous pictures in front of him.  
  
"Amazing aren't they?" Gatomon asked with a slight smile on her face.  
  
Patamon nodded in reply, transfixed on the imagery in front of him.  
  
"Those little ones there aren't really all that interesting," She pointed to the small ones, "but I can't make out this one." she indicated to the Digiegg and two Digimon on either side, "I think it may be another prophecy! What do you think?"  
  
Patamon looked at it, studying it in great detail. He finally responded, "I have absolutely no idea."  
  
Gatomon sighed.  
  
"But these Digimon look familiar." Patamon stated, indicating to either side of the egg. He thought for a minute, and then spoke up again, "In- fact. This one here," He touched one, "It looks like me! And that one."  
  
"Looks like me." Gatomon placed her hand on the other one as she spoke.  
  
Suddenly two bright beams of light appeared, one was yellow and the other pink,  
  
"What the.?" they both asked, looking at each other and taking a step back from the paintings.  
  
The two beams of light headed towards the picture of the egg, spiralling together. They seemed to enter the picture.  
  
"What's happening?" Patamon asked, a concerned look crossed his face.  
  
Gatomon mouthed, "I don't know." to Patamon.  
  
They returned their gaze to the picture, a pink and yellow aura surrounding it. The aura brightened until Gatomon and Patamon were forced to look away and shield their eyes. When the light had faded they looked back at the picture, the egg had gone and was replaced with a new Digimon that neither of them had seen before.  
  
"Patamon," Gatomon said, "Look!"  
  
Patamon's eyes followed Gatomon's gaze down to the floor, right at the base of the wall,  
  
"It's the Digiegg!" He exclaimed, "But how?"  
  
"I don't know." Gatomon admitted.  
  
Patamon took a step towards the egg. He placed a paw on it to see if it was real, but was greeted by a feeling of joy and happiness,  
  
"Woah!" Patamon jumped back.  
  
"What is it?" Gatomon asked concerned.  
  
"Touch it and see." He replied.  
  
Gatomon shrugged and walked up to it. She reluctantly placed her claw on it, uncertain of what to expect. She too was greeted with feelings of joy and happiness.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"See?" Patamon smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"This is weird." Patamon Stated.  
  
Gatomon only nodded, her eyes locked on the egg.  
  
"Aren't Digieggs supposed to be in primary village?" Patamon thought out loud.  
  
"I don't think this is an ordinary egg."  
  
"What shall we do with it?" Patamon asked Gatomon.  
  
She considered for a moment, "Maybe we should just leave it?"  
  
"Maybe." Patamon considered.  
  
"C'mon." Gatomon said, she pulled Patamon away from the egg.  
  
The egg had other plans. As they walked away the egg rolled after them, both Patamon and Gatomon heard it and turned around.  
  
"How did it do that?" Patamon was confused.  
  
Gatomon shook her head, "I don't know." She then added, "I'm gonna try something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do as I do."  
  
Gatomon walked backwards from the egg and Patamon copied her obediently, but the egg just followed. When they left the cave the egg still followed. When they walked into the woods the egg still followed, until finally,  
  
"I don't think we're going to be able to get rid of this egg." Patamon stated with a sigh. He sat down on an old tree stump. Gatomon sat down next to him and the egg rolled to a stop right in front of them.  
  
"What are we going to do with it?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Well, it keeps following us so I'm guessing that whoever created it wants us to have it. Maybe we should keep it?" Gatomon suggested.  
  
Patamon considered for a moment, "Do you really want to?"  
  
"Of course, I always wanted to know what it was like to raise a Digiegg." She admitted.  
  
Patamon wasn't expecting an answer like that, but he liked the idea of raising a child, especially with Gatomon, "Well, if you want to, then I will too."  
  
"Thank you." Gatomon walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek, then turned red when she realised what she had done. Patamon was also a bright shade of red.  
  
"Um. well. how do you take care of a Digiegg?" Patamon stuttered, the redness not fading from his face.  
  
"Well, you were in primary village for a while with T.K. and Elecmon before you first digivolved. What were the eggs like there?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"How did you know that we were in primary village?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Myotismon was watching you and the Digidestined for a long time before you actually saw him." Gatomon explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So. how did Elecmon take care of the eggs?" Gatomon asked again.  
  
"It was a long time ago." Patamon admitted, "But I remember that the eggs needed to be kept warm."  
  
"Well, maybe we should make a nest." Gatomon suggested. She picked up the egg, "Lets go into the forest, everything we need will be there."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The two Digimon headed into the forest with the Digiegg, looking for a place to construct a nest. A thought suddenly appeared in Patamon's mind,  
  
"Where would be a good place to build a nest anyway?"  
  
"That's a very good question," Gatomon admitted. She thought for a moment, then spoke, "I suppose that we need an open space, near to some food and water I suppose, for us and the egg." She considered for a second, "And near some things that we can make the nest from."  
  
"How do you come up with this stuff?" Patamon said with admiration in his voice. "I mean, I don't have a clue!"  
  
Gatomon blushed, "I don't know, it just seem like the right thing to do, like an. an instinct." She explained.  
  
After about half an hour into their trek through the forest the two finally broke through the forest into a clearing, "This is perfect!" Gatomon declared.  
  
"So now what?" Patamon inquired.  
  
"Now you take the egg," she said, handing it to him, "and I build a nest from that grass and those twigs." She pointed.  
  
"What do I do?" Patamon asked. He looked down at the egg in his paws.  
  
"Keep it warm." Gatomon replied simply as she bent down to pick up the materials that she needed for the nest.  
  
"How?" Patamon asked, clueless. Gatomon was about to reply when an idea popped into his head. He wrapped his wings around it protectively, "There!" Gatomon smiled at Patamon, admiring his ingenuity. She quickly got back to work.  
  
It didn't take long for Gatomon to finish the nest. She stood back and admired her work. It wasn't anything too fancy, just grass and twigs built up into a mound with a hollow in the top to support the egg. It would be enough to keep the egg safe and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Patamon? Could you bring the egg over please?" Gatomon asked politely.  
  
When no reply came, Gatomon turned around. She was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Patamon. His wings were still wrapped around the egg protectively. Gatomon couldn't help but think how cute he looked.  
  
"If he's this protective then he'll make an excellent father." Gatomon thought out loud, a smile crossed her face.  
  
Patamon began to open his eyes slowly, waking up from his short nap.  
  
"Oh, hello Gatomon." he smiled. A large yawn escaped from his mouth, "Is the nest ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah," she grinned, "Why don't you bring the egg over?"  
  
"Sure." Patamon replied, standing up.  
  
He trotted over to the little nest Gatomon had made and placed the egg in gently before backing off towards Gatomon. The egg fit perfectly into the nest. "Perfect!"  
  
Gatomon and Patamon looked at the nest and the egg, a smile passed over their faces. The turned to face each other, their smiles turning to blushes as their eyes met.  
  
"I. uh. better go get some food." Patamon said with a nervous stutter.  
  
"Okay." Gatomon replied dreamily, lost in Patamon's emerald eyes.  
  
"Well I. um. b-better get going." He said as he took off. His figure soon disappeared into the vast expanse of the surrounding forest.  
  
His departure snapped Gatomon out of her dream world and back to reality. She walked over to the egg and sat down next to it with a sigh. She placed a claw on it gently.  
  
"Maybe I should just tell him?" Gatomon said, studying the egg closely, "I've never seen an egg like you before."  
  
She carefully picked it up to study it closely; looking for any sign to indicate which Digimon it would hatch into. She couldn't find one.  
  
Gatomon placed it down on her lap. She leaned over it, just a few centimetres above it,  
  
"What are you?" she asked in a whisper. Gatomon placed the egg back in the nest and awaited Patamon's return.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Please R&R. I have the next few chapters planned out, but any suggestions are welcome. I'll post the next few soon. Thanks.  
  
NKC 


	2. How do I Survive?

1 Well, here's the next chapter in the story. Hope you enjoy. NKC  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter II  
  
  
  
Patamon returned some time later with some food. He placed it down in a pile next to the egg,  
  
"This is all I could find."  
  
"Don't worry." Gatomon smiled, "It'll do for now."  
  
Patamon returned the smile and sat down opposite Gatomon, the heap of food between them. They began to eat. Patamon picking out the fruit and Gatomon mainly going for the few fish he'd actually managed to catch. It didn't take long for them to finish their meal, during which neither one of them had spoken a word, resulting in an awkward silence dominating, broken only by the occasional sound of other creatures residing in the forest.  
  
Gatomon decided to break the silence as it was making her feel uncomfortable. "I didn't know you could fish."  
  
"I didn't until a few days ago." He explained.  
  
Gatomon looked a bit shocked by the answer. "You're very good for a beginner."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled at her compliment.  
  
"What inspired you to learn?" she asked with a genuine curiosity.  
  
"Well," he began, "I know you like fish so I thought I'd learn to catch them." He stated truthfully.  
  
Gatomon was flattered. She blushed a little, "You learned to fish just so I could have them?"  
  
Patamon nodded nervously.  
  
"That's so sweet." She smiled.  
  
"Anything to make you happy." He beamed.  
  
"Thank you." She walked over to him, "Thank you very much."  
  
Gatomon let her instincts take over as she closed her eyes and leaned forward, towards Patamon, who was by now caught up in his instincts too.  
  
"GGGRRRRAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Both Patamon and Gatomon jumped back, knocked to their senses by the loud roar. They both looked to where the sound had come from. Their eyes were welcomed by the sight of a large Okuwamon flying their way.  
  
"What do we do?" Patamon asked, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"We run!" Gatomon exclaimed.  
  
They both took off at a run, pausing momentarily only to pick up the egg. They headed deeper into the forest, looking for somewhere to hide. Okuwamon was right behind them the whole way.  
  
"He's gaining on us!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"Pass me the egg, it's slowing you down." Patamon answered, "I can fly faster than you can run."  
  
Gatomon knew he was right. They'd be able to move a lot faster if she ran on all fours. He'd be able to keep up easily by flying, even with the egg. She passed the egg obediently.  
  
Gatomon was on all fours now, with Patamon flying alongside her. She looked back and saw Okuwamon still right behind them.  
  
"Gatomon, look out!" Patamon yelled.  
  
She turned her head around just in time to see what Patamon had been warning her about; a fallen log on the ground. Unfortunately, even with the reflexes of a cat, she couldn't successfully leap it. Her front paws didn't quite clear it, causing her to tumble head over heals through the air, and land in a heap on the other side.  
  
"Gatomon!" Patamon called to his fallen companion.  
  
Gatomon tried to get up, but her knees wouldn't support her. She fell back to the ground.  
  
Patamon landed next to her, carefully placing the egg on the ground. Okuwamon landed a few meters away; he eyed the egg and two Digimon hungrily.  
  
"Get out of here!" Gatomon ordered, "Get the egg to safety!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Patamon took a defensive stance in front of Gatomon and the egg.  
  
"Patamon, you can't fight him, he's an ultimate!" Gatomon pleaded.  
  
"I've got to try." Patamon replied, trying to sound confident.  
  
He walked towards Okuwamon trying to look big and threatening.  
  
"No Patamon! Please!" Gatomon begged, almost in tears. "He'll crush you!"  
  
Patamon didn't reply.  
  
Okuwamon looked down at Patamon, not seeing him as a threat. Patamon took to the air with one leap. He inflated his lungs and let out his attack,  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
It hit Okuwamon square in the face, not causing much damage, but enough pain to put the insectoid Digimon into a rage.  
  
"RRRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHH!" he bellowed.  
  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled again. This got Okuwamon even angrier.  
  
"Gigga scissor claw!"  
  
The attack caught Patamon in his mid-section, knocking him out of the air. He hit the ground hard with a loud thud.  
  
"Patamon! No!" Gatomon cried helplessly.  
  
Patamon climbed to his feet just I time to see Okuwamon release another one of his devastating attacks. He tried to dodge it, but the edge of the attack clipped him. He fell to the ground again.  
  
Gatomon watched on, unable to help, as Okuwamon landed in front of Patamon. Patamon attempted to stand up, but couldn't manage, and fell back onto his stomach. Okuwamon bent over to finish off Patamon,  
  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon used the last of his strength to fight back in a sign of defiance.  
  
Okuwamon reeled back in a roar of anger as the attack stung his face. He bent over, once again, to finish off Patamon, who now lay helpless, barely able to move, let alone defend himself. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.  
  
"Lightening claw!"  
  
Okuwamon stumbled backwards, taken off guard by Gatomon's sudden surprise attack.  
  
"Leave him alone!" She yelled at Okuwamon.  
  
He stared at her with rage in his eyes. He aimed at Gatomon, "Gigga scissor claw!"  
  
Gatomon jumped gracefully out of harms way. Okuwamon released four more attacks, but she evaded them with ease.  
  
"RRRAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
He tried once more. Gatomon, who was getting tired from all the exertion, only just managed to get out of the way. Unfortunately the attack hit Patamon.  
  
"NOOOO!" Gatomon cried. She turned around to face Okuwamon, cold fury burning in her eyes. Okuwamon was beginning to wonder if this meal was worth the trouble.  
  
Gatomon growled at him, baring her cat teeth, attempting to intimidate him. Before he could react Gatomon charged.  
  
"Lightening Claw!" She screamed, putting her all into the attack. Her hit connected leaving red gashes down Okuwamon's face. He'd had enough. He turned tail and fled.  
  
A smile crossed over Gatomon's face.  
  
A faint noise behind her caused her to spin around. It was Patamon who was still lying on the floor, he had a smile on his face. She walked over to him.  
  
"You won." He whispered, barely able to speak.  
  
"I did." She replied with a tear in her eye.  
  
Patamon coughed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" She asked with a gentle smile.  
  
Patamon didn't reply, his breathing was getting heavy, as if he was struggling. He attempted to get up but failed.  
  
"Just rest." Gatomon told him, "I'll get us some water." She began to get up.  
  
He coughed again, "Don't. Stay here with me."  
  
Gatomon did as he asked, returning to her seat. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Not good."  
  
"We have to get you some help."  
  
"No." He coughed again.  
  
"I have to do something!" She yelled at him.  
  
He smiled, "It's too late."  
  
"No!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"It's okay, Gatomon."  
  
"How can you say that?" she demanded, "You can't die!"  
  
"It's not as bad as you think. I've done it before." He lied, attempting to comfort her. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."  
  
Gatomon frowned, "Really, it doesn't." he assured her  
  
"Don't lie to me, I know you too well."  
  
He was really working to breathe now. "Well, maybe a bit."  
  
Gatomon's tears fell to the floor. "Don't cry." Patamon begged.  
  
She looked up, "Patamon."  
  
He smiled at her, lovingly.  
  
"I don't want you to go. you. I can't live without you." She pleaded.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
"No, it won't. Patamon. I love you."  
  
Patamon smiled, "Me too."  
  
"How do I survive without you?"  
  
He reached out with his paw, rubbing a newly formed tear off her cheek. "Don't cry, please."  
  
Gatomon tried to stop but she couldn't, "I can't."  
  
"I understand." He smiled.  
  
She saw a convulsion of pain sweep through his body. "It's my fault you're in pain."  
  
"No, it's mine, for taking on an ultimate level Digimon."  
  
"No. If I'd looked where I was going, he wouldn't have caught up." She looked at him with pain in her eyes. He knew that she could feel his pain, he knew that she was suffering more than him.  
  
"It doesn't hurt." He insisted.  
  
She looked at his wounds, "How can you say that? Look at you!"  
  
"It doesn't. It doesn't hurt inside," he said, hand on his heart, "It doesn't hurt here, knowing that you love me."  
  
Gatomon gave him a passionate kiss, "Thank you." She said.  
  
She pulled him into a cuddle. He tried to embrace her back, but he couldn't move at all anymore. She looked into his eyes. He was losing his battle for life.  
  
"No! Patamon!" she cried to him.  
  
"It's okay. You'll see me again, in primary village."  
  
"How can I live without you here? How can I survive."  
  
"For the sake of the egg." He replied simply. He began to fade away. "I will see you again, with the stars to guide me."  
  
"Patamon."  
  
"I love you." He whispered, reaching out to her. She reached back, but couldn't touch him.  
  
His figure faded away, it was over in a moment. He was gone, completely, leaving Gatomon on her own. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I'll see you again, my love." Her tears fell on the egg.  
  
She was alone in the vast expanse of the forest for a day or so, never once leaving the spot where Patamon had left her, not even for food and water. Everything seemed pointless now without him. Her life had no meaning. She looked down at the egg and remembered what Patamon had said.  
  
"My life does have a meaning." She said to the egg. She looked up at the sky above, the stars were out. She shouted up to them. "For you." She whispered, "For you."  
  
After that, Gatomon left that area of the forest, heading towards Primary village, carrying the egg with her. It would take at least three days to get there. Primary Village was on a completely different part of the island, and getting there wasn't the easiest thing to achieve, but she was determined to give it her best shot.  
  
First of all Gatomon needed to leave the forest, which would take up two thirds of the time to get to the village. Everyone knew that the easiest way to leave the forest was to follow the great river to the east. If you went south you came to the vast expanse of the great southern plains, to the west was the ocean, and to the north were the mountains that practically cornered off the northern part of the island.  
  
Gatomon found the great river with ease, and simply needed to follow the flow of water downstream. It took her less than a day to reach the large waterfall that marked where the river made the ninety degree turn to the east. Once past here the only problem laid in getting past the rapids that signalled the two kilometres to the edge of the forest mark. It could be at least another day before she reached the rapids though, so she didn't need to worry about them yet.  
  
By sundown Gatomon was three quarters of the way to the rapids. She looked up at the sky; it was a clear night, just like the one when she'd taught Patamon the names of the stars. The warm memory of that night came rushing back to her. The tears that she'd held back were now starting to form in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her gloved paw, the fabric absorbing them.  
  
Gatomon decided to look for somewhere to spend the night, well away from the eyes of nocturnal predators that could harm her or the Digiegg whilst she slept. She finally found shelter in the form of a hollow tree, so there was where she settled down for the night, hugging the egg to keep it warm.  
  
Her dreams that night were preoccupied with thoughts of Patamon and the battle that had caused their separation. They were sad dreams.  
  
The next morning, when she awoke, was warm and sunny. Perfect for her journey.  
  
Before she set off she caught herself some fish for when she got hungry. It made more sense to catch them now rather than later because the water was calmer than downstream nearer the rapids.  
  
Gatomon made good progress that morning, and was just over half way to Primary village by lunchtime. She'd been walking faster than she'd expected. She only stopped shortly to eat her lunch, wanting to use her time advantage to get out of the forest by the time the night set in.  
  
Less than two hours later she reached the rapids. They would be hard to pass because the only way around them involved walking along a very narrow ledge, which would be quite tricky, especially with an egg. The only other option was trying to swim past which wasn't altogether a very appealing concept, particularly for a cat.  
  
As she began to walk along the ledge she noticed that at first it was wide, and easy enough to walk down, but as she progressed she noted how much narrower it got. By the time she was three fifths of the way down she was forced to lean back against the wall to keep her balance. It was proving hard to do so with the egg.  
  
"Steady, Gatomon." She urged herself, "You're a cat! You should be good at this!" she betrayed herself.  
  
She edged along, her toes hanging over the edge. She moved slowly, centimetre by centimetre, getting closer and closer to the end.  
  
"Nearly there!" she said excitedly.  
  
As she neared the end she got careless in her excitement. Not looking where she was going she put her foot down on a loose rock, causing her to slip. She slammed herself back against the wall in an attempt to stay up. Unfortunately this caused her to drop the egg, and it tumbled down towards the raging rapids below. Gatomon watched on helplessly as the egg hit the water with a splash.  
  
"NOOO!" she shouted.  
  
Without the slightest thought she dived in after it, hitting the water with a light splash. It was a well-executed dive into what could quite be the last river she ever saw. Swimming in it, however, was a completely different concept. It was proving to be hard just to stay afloat, let alone swim!  
  
Gatomon found herself being bashed against rocks with alarming force. She hoped the egg was having more look than her, the pain from each hit sparking throughout her body.  
  
She tried to keep to the middle of the river where there were less rocks. If she could prevent herself from being too badly injured it may increase her chances of finding the egg.  
  
Suddenly she saw it a bit further downstream. She swam with all her effort towards it, trying to reach it before it could hit any rocks. She got to it just in time to wrap herself around it protectively. She hit the rock with a loud thud. It was all her battered, exhausted body could take. The impact knocked her out cold.  
  
It was several hours before she woke up again. She felt like she'd been ran over by a large herd of Monochromon. She looked around and found herself on a pebble beach by the side of the river. The forest was still all around them, but the rapids weren't in view. She tried to figure out where she was.  
  
"The egg!" she realised, sitting up sharply. A bolt of pain ran up her back.  
  
Gatomon looked to her left, ignoring the pain. The egg was on the ground next to her. It looked as if it was still in one piece. She held it in her arms to keep it warm. Being in the cold water can't have done it any good. She lay down, blacking out again. Just before she fully lost consciousness she thought she'd seen a cloaked figure walking towards her and the egg. Gatomon thought that she recognised them.  
  
The strange figure reached her just in time to see her body relax as her eyes fully closed. He picked up her seemingly lifeless body; the only thing that suggested she was still alive was her slow and light breathing. Even in her sleep she held onto the egg tightly, protecting it for probably the hundredth time that day. The figure held her close to him. He walked slowly away from the river, and headed into the forest. He and Gatomon disappeared eerily into the background of the forest as he travelled deeper into it. His duty was clear in his mind: Gatomon.  
  
When she finally awoke she found herself laid in a bed, wrapped up warmly. She still had the egg in her hands. She placed it down under the covers and sat upright on the bed. The pain in her head was throbbing. She raised her hand to rub the area between her ears in an attempt to soothe the pain, but found she couldn't. In a flash her other hand was up, feeling the damp bandage wrapped around her head.  
  
"What the.?" she was very confused.  
  
It wasn't until then that Gatomon looked around at the room she was in. It was hard to make out much detail because there wasn't much light. She soon came to realise, though, that the reason for that was there were no windows in the room.  
  
Gatomon tried to get out of bed. The moment she got to her feet a shot of pain went up her leg, causing her to fall back onto the bed. She growled in frustration.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think." A voice came from the doorway into the room, causing her to jump.  
  
"Who are you?" Gatomon asked, unable to make out the shape of the person who'd spoken to her.  
  
"You know who I am, Gatomon." She thought she recognised the voice, but couldn't quite remember who's it was. She would have chanced a guess, but after the events of the past few nights she was in no mood for games.  
  
"It seems you know me as well." She sneered.  
  
"Don't take that tone," the voice said, "I'm only here to help."  
  
"Why do you want to help me?" she questioned.  
  
"It is my purpose." He replied mechanically, like he'd been rehearsing it, "And my debt to a friend."  
  
"Why is helping me repaying a debt to a friend?" she was getting confused.  
  
"You saved my life." The reply was simple.  
  
"When? Who are you!" she demanded of the figure.  
  
Slowly he stepped forwards, slowly out of the darkness, revealing himself to Gatomon. She instantly knew who he was.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of the second chapter. Not as long as the first but here's the only place I can leave it as a decent cliff-hanger. ^_^ Please R&R. The next chapter will be up soon and I'll reveal who the mysterious character is. 


	3. Destiny

Welcome to the third chapter. Read and enjoy. ^_^ . Sponsored by my crayola crayon: [(((crayola)))]  
  
And a half blind mouse .3_)~  
  
Just kidding. I bet that got your attention! Read on! NKC.  
  
1 Chapter III  
  
  
  
He saw the recognition on Gatomon's face and smiled. "You recognise me, my old friend."  
  
"How?" was all she could manage to say.  
  
"It's very complex. I'll tell you later."  
  
Gatomon smiled at him, a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry, Gatomon!"  
  
"I can't help it. I haven't seen you in ages, Wizardmon."  
  
"Yes, it's been a while."  
  
She tried to get up and walk towards him. She tried to ignore the pain. She was managing, just. She gave him a large hug. It took him by surprise, even though he was telepathic. He quickly returned the hug.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" she whimpered in his arms.  
  
"I was." He replied simply.  
  
"But I thought you'd used up too much energy to be reconfigured?" she looked up at him puzzled.  
  
"I was." He replied again.  
  
"Then how are you here?" she interrogated him.  
  
He released her and took a step backwards, signalling for her to follow. "Come. There is much I must explain." He turned and led her out of the room.  
  
Wizardmon picked up his staff, "Take a seat." He pointed. She complied obediently.  
  
"It began about seven years ago, just after the Digidestined left the Digital world." Wizardmon began. Gatomon remembered it well. The Day Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei and Cody had departed and the Digimon had separated. It was a hard day and it lived in her memory, as fresh as the event's of recent days. Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Veemon had gone off one way, Gatomon and Patamon had gone the other. They hadn't seen each other since.  
  
"I had been watching you for a while, from what humans would call the afterlife." He continued. "Until a strange being contacted me. I don't know how exactly, but he did. He told me that I had a purpose that had not yet been fulfilled."  
  
"What purpose?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he told me that in order to fulfil it I would have to live again. He gave me the ability to travel to either the Human analogue world, or the Digital world. It all depended on where someone was as to where I would need to be."  
  
"Who?" she asked innocently.  
  
He leaned forwards. "You." He whispered.  
  
This quite honestly shocked her. She just stared back at him for a minute or so, in silence. Then she answered. "Why me?"  
  
"That egg you found. It's no ordinary egg." He pointed out.  
  
"I'd guessed that. I've never seen one like it before."  
  
"It's unique. There is only one like it anywhere. It is also very important."  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"It plays a very important role in the future of the Digital world. And it will become the partner of a very important human, who doesn't even exist yet."  
  
Gatomon was getting frustrated by the thoughts and questions passing through her head. "Well if it's that important why do I have it."  
  
"It belongs to two Digimon. You're one of them." He answered, "You have it because it's your egg."  
  
Gatomon looked shocked, "But I didn't create a Digiegg. How could this have happened?"  
  
"You remember the cave paintings in the cave you sheltered in?"  
  
Gatomon nodded in reply.  
  
"They were a prophecy of. The egg in the middle was the Digiegg you currently hold now. It is a very important, and powerful, egg."  
  
"But how did a simple prophecy form a Digiegg?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"You remember the pictures that looked like you and Patamon? They acquired the data needed, from you two, to make the egg."  
  
"The two of us? That means Patamon is the other parent?" it clicked in Gatomon's mind.  
  
"That's right. The egg is the Digiegg of hope and light, that is why the two of you felt a need to care for it. Light and hope are a very important , and powerful, combination. It will someday save the Digital World."  
  
"How do you know all this?" she asked.  
  
"The powers that helped me to live again had to explain much to me in order for me to do their biddings."  
  
Gatomon seemed satisfied by this.  
  
"But there is a problem now." Wizardmon cautioned.  
  
"What?" Gatomon feared for the egg. Now that she knew that it was hers she felt like she had to devote her life to caring for the unborn child. The fact that it's destiny was to save the Digital world also made her need to care for it stronger. "What sort of problems?"  
  
Wizardmon explained, "When the egg hatches both parents need to be there, or it will not be complete and quite possibly not be able to assist this unborn human in saving the Digital world. Worst case it could even fade away! It needs the power of Light and Hope to fulfil its destiny. You are the light that will guide it, and Patamon is the hope that will keep it going in the darkest of times. Without both sides both the human and Digital worlds could be doomed. The human will need the same qualities, but its parent's don't need to actually be there. Well, the mother does, of course, but in the human world the qualities will be passed on genetically."  
  
Gatomon was even more worried. "That means we need to go to Primary Village to get Patamon! If he's so important then why did he die?"  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen. The powers responsible for me being here, they didn't anticipate the evil that will threaten your child knowing about him yet. They sent Okuwamon to try and destroy the egg. When that didn't work, as a last resort, he tried to kill Patamon. Unfortunately he succeeded."  
  
Gatomon stood up and limped back into the bedroom. She returned with the egg in her hands.  
  
"Gatomon, you can't go to primary village. You're too weak!" he warned, reading her thoughts.  
  
"Wizardmon, the entire future of the Digital world is at risk! We can't stay here and wait for me to heal. This egg is going to hatch soon, and we need to have found Patamon at Primary Village before that happens."  
  
"You are right." He still sounded reluctant. "I can help you get there, but I cannot go there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I only have a few hours left before I must return to the afterlife. After that, I can only return to help your child in the future. Once my destiny is fulfilled, I will return to the powers of good, the ones who gave me the power to be here. After that, it's up to them what happens to me."  
  
Gatomon looked upset. This would be the second friend she'd lost. The only good thing would be that at least this time she could say goodbye.  
  
"Don't think like that, Gatomon."  
  
"I can't help it! You'll be the second person I've failed to save." She wept.  
  
"It's not your fault. Besides, you remembering me will be all the salvation I need." He smiled down at her, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"This world hates me!" She scowled, "Every chance it gets it seems to cause me problems."  
  
"The world is what you make it. You proved that when you first joined the Digidestined."  
  
Gatomon smiled at him. She hugged him, "You know just the right things to say. Thank you."  
  
He returned the hug, then tapped his head, "Being telepathic has its benefits."  
  
They stood there for a moment, enjoying their last moments together. Finally it was over.  
  
"Well, let's get you to Primary Village." He said, picking up his staff.  
  
Gatomon held the egg tightly as she prepared to be transported half way around their small world. A lot of memories flowed through her mind. Some were sad: losing Wizardmon and then Patamon, Her years with Myotismon. Some were happy: Meeting Kari; finding Wizardmon again, but the ones that remained in her head were of recent times: Sitting under the star-filled sky with Patamon; their discovery of the egg and finally, the one that stood out above all else: Patamon's last few words, as he lay there dying. Those words would always stay with her, for eternity.  
  
"You ready?" Wizardmon asked, shaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Um. Yep, I am."  
  
"Here we go!" He exclaimed. He began to swirl his staff around in circles. The end began to glow slightly. The intensity of the light began to increase.  
  
"Wizardmon? Thank you. For everything."  
  
"No, Gatomon. Thank you, for giving me a purpose." He smiled. And all of a sudden Gatomon and the egg were far away from where they had been. A tear rolled down her cheek. A tear shed for the memory of a lost friend.  
  
She could see Primary Village on the horizon, the bright colours standing out against the surrounding area. A smile crossed her face, replacing the sadness and tears. She set off towards the Village.  
  
"Here I come, Patamon." She whispered, "Here I come."  
  
Gatomon reached Primary Village just after the sun had set. The last rays of sunlight shone in a hundred magnificent colours. It was the last evidence of the bright, warm day before it.  
  
Gatomon was greeted by the bright light that helped Elecmon tend to the sleeping babies, shining outwards and illuminating the steadily increasing gloom that replaced the day. She saw a few of the babies sleeping in their cradles.  
  
"How do they sleep with all this light?" she though out loud.  
  
"Beats me." A voice from behind her said, causing her to jump into the air from shock.  
  
She turned around to see who it was, "Elecmon! You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Sorry," he apologised, "but I have someone here who really wants to see you." He smiled, stepping aside.  
  
"Tokomon!" she cried in joy.  
  
"Hi Gatomon! I told you I'd see you again." He grinned.  
  
Gatomon dropped the egg and ran towards him. She picked up the small, in- training Digimon up off the floor, pulling him into a tight hug. She never wanted to let him go.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"Gatomon. Air.!" he panted, "Need. Air.!"  
  
She loosened her grip a bit, still reluctant to let him go.  
  
"Thanks." He panted. "I missed you too. How was your journey to get here?"  
  
"I'll explain later." She yawned, "but is it okay if I have a rest first?"  
  
"Sure." Tokomon said, "I need one too, you'd be surprised just how fast you get tired in in-training form."  
  
He showed her to the area of primary village where the Digimon slept once they digivolved from fresh and left their cradles. It was basically a very spacious building with a padded floor. Gatomon could see, as she looked around, the floor had different colours on it. Each colour seemed to have a different type of Digimon on it, Koromon's on red, Yuramon's on green, and so on. Gatomon looked on in wonder.  
  
"Come on!" Tokomon called, leading her to a space on the floor. She noticed that it had pink and yellow swirls on it, just like the bright light that they'd seen when the egg first appeared.  
  
"Why do the Digimon sleep in like that, in an order I mean?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, "but I tried sleeping on an orange patch and I just couldn't get comfy. You'll have to ask Elecmon about that."  
  
"Ask Elecmon what?" Elecmon asked, entering the room, carrying their Digiegg. He handed it to Gatomon.  
  
"I was just wondering, could you explain why the little Digimon sleep like that?" she asked, accepting the egg from him.  
  
"Sure." He smiled, "It's to do with their type, as you no doubt noticed. When a Digimon sleeps it's data moves around, usually in the form of a dream, and can often try to find a Digimon of the same type, passing on certain information to that Digimon. This way," he indicated to the little Digimon with one of his paws, "their data stay's close by, meaning that when it reaches another Digimon it's information is stronger. This help's them to learn faster."  
  
Gatomon looked like she was about to fall asleep, "Thank you." She yawned.  
  
"You better get some sleep." Elecmon suggested.  
  
"I concur!" Tokomon said. He laid down on the floor and almost immediately fell asleep, snoring loudly.  
  
"Goodnight, Gatomon." Elecmon said.  
  
"Goodnight." She replied.  
  
Elecmon turned around and left the room to tend to some baby Digimon. Gatomon turned to where Tokomon was laying and walked over to him. She got down on the floor and curled up. It was surprisingly comfortable to what it looked. She placed the egg down behind her, then pulling Tokomon's sleeping form towards her and held him in her arms. She soon fell asleep. That night she got the best night's sleep she'd had in a while, her dreams, for the first time in ages, were of pleasant thoughts. She slept in peace, never even stirring.  
  
The next morning she woke up, still holding the sleeping Tokomon gently in her arms. She was just about to go back to sleep when she noticed one small thing. It wasn't Tokomon she held in her arms; this Digimon was orange.  
  
"Patamon!" she yelped in surprise.  
  
He opened his eyes slightly, awoken by Gatomon's yelp. "Huh?" he grunted absentmindedly.  
  
"You digivolved!" she marvelled.  
  
"Oh, I did." Patamon stood up and examined himself, "And it's only been three days."  
  
Gatomon smiled at him, as he looked himself over, seemingly looking for something.  
  
"What did you loose?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
"What?" Patamon asked in confusion.  
  
"You look like you lost something."  
  
"I feel different to what I did before." He explained, "I don't know why."  
  
Gatomon smiled, "Well, you are a bit smaller."  
  
"Oh." He said simply, he frowned slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll grow out of it in about a day." Elecmon said as he entered the room.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. You always start off smaller when you first digivolve, you just don't realise it."  
  
Patamon looked happier. Gatomon just looked on in laughter. Patamon noticed and looked at her with a 'what's up?' expression.  
  
"Nothing." She said, acknowledging his look, "You're just funny."  
  
Patamon smiled, he enjoyed making her laugh, and she knew he did.  
  
"You think I look funny when I'm small?" he pretended to pout.  
  
"Nah." She walked over to him and ruffled the fur between his ears, "I think you look cute like this." She knew he wasn't really upset.  
  
"Well, if you put it like that." he smiled again.  
  
Gatomon giggled again, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing his smile grow even wider. This time it was Elecmon who laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"What?" Patamon and Gatomon asked at the same time.  
  
"Nothing." Elecmon grinned; he left the room still chuckling lightly. The two Digimon watched him leave.  
  
They returned their gaze to each other, "So, how are you today?" Patamon asked Gatomon.  
  
She walked over and hugged him, he returned the embrace. "I'm better than I have been these past few days." She sighed. The two released each other, and sat down near their egg.  
  
Patamon asked, "What happened after I died? Woah, it sounds weird asking that!" They both laughed.  
  
"It's been hard getting here." She said. "I was fine for most of the journey. I just followed the river at first, I made good time too."  
  
"I'm guessing from your tone that something happened." Patamon sounded sad.  
  
"Yep. When I reached the rapids it all went wrong." She explained, "The ledge was too small and I nearly fell in. I only just managed to stay up!"  
  
"Then what went wrong?" Patamon enquired.  
  
"I dropped the egg." She stated. "So I dove in after it. I managed to reach it before it could hit a large rock and break, but I hit it instead. It knocked me out. When I came too I was on the beach, I don't have any idea how long I was out for, but it can't have been too long because I was still in the forest."  
  
"Then what happened?" Patamon asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I awoke to find myself in a strange cabin. I had no recollection of how I got there. I tried to leave, but I was too badly injured. It was then that the occupant of the hut revealed themselves to me."  
  
"Who was it?" Patamon's curiosity was growing by the minute.  
  
"It was Wizardmon."  
  
"Wizardmon?" Patamon seemed shocked.  
  
"Yes." She nodded, "He explained why he was alive. He was there to tell me about the egg."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Patamon, it's ours." She smiled.  
  
Patamon looked shocked, maybe even worried at first, as if he didn't believe her, but he knew deep down inside that she wouldn't lie about something about that. "Ours?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, the egg of hope and light." She confirmed. "And it's very important to the Digiworld's future."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else." Patamon seemed to be accepting what Gatomon was saying.  
  
"It'll be a Digidestined's partner, but Wizardmon says that the human doesn't exist yet."  
  
Patamon looked deep in though, like he was trying to figure something out. Gatomon continued with her story.  
  
"He transported me here because the egg is going to hatch soon, and it's important for both of us to be here when it does, to help pass on the powers of hope and light."  
  
"Well, we're both her. I hope we do a good job of raising it. I hope I make a good father, too." He admitted.  
  
"The best!" Gatomon smiled at him, "And together we can't fail."  
  
Patamon took Gatomon's paw in his, "You know, I think you're right."  
  
Suddenly a loud cracking noise came from behind them. They both span around to see what it was. Their eyes were greeted with the sight of a large crack down the side of the Digiegg. More began to appear all over the egg, crossing over and causing bits of the egg to fall away, revealing the Digimon inside it.  
  
"It looks like a cross between a Poyomon and a Nyaromon!" Patamon pointed out to Gatomon.  
  
"Winzimon! Winzimon!" it cried out, bouncing up and down.  
  
It just bounced up and down on the spot for a few seconds before leaping towards Gatomon in one lofty jump, and landing in her arms, purring happily. Gatomon and Patamon looked at each other and smiled. Gatomon stroked the little Winzimon with one of her paws, causing it to purr even louder.  
  
"She's cute." Patamon grinned.  
  
"She's our child." Gatomon smiled at Patamon. She looked down at the now sleeping baby Digimon in her arms.  
  
"I'll go find some food for when she wakes up. No doubt she'll be hungry."  
  
"Elecmon will have some." Gatomon suggested.  
  
Patamon disappeared from the room in search of Elecmon, leaving Gatomon cradling their child in her arms. She looked at the child she held, it looked so helpless.  
  
"No matter what, we'll protect you." She said. "You're our child. The child of hope and light."  
  
She closed her eyes and thought of the future of her baby. It would be hard, but Gatomon knew that her and Patamon would be there to help, now and forever. They would make sure that she would grow up and strong, for the Digital world, and because they cared a lot.  
  
Little did they know that the powers that would someday threaten the Digital world were watching. They were already hatching their evil plans. Their child's test had just begun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading that chapter. I would just like to point out that Winzimon's name is German for tiny. Winzi is a shortening of Winzig, which means tiny. Just useless info. Well R&R and all suggestions are welcome.  
  
P.S. if Stu is reading this, I want to know, "What do you think of it?" 


	4. Hope and Light

Hello again, welcome to chapter 4 of "With The Stars To Guide Me." I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last three. Luckily for you there are no sponsors for this chapter, LOL. ^_^  
  
I would just like to warn you of a little bit of swearing at the beginning of this chapter. If you are easily offended then I advise you not to read on!  
  
Please read on! NKC  
  
1 Chapter IV  
  
1.1 One Year Later, in the real world.  
  
"T.K. YOU BASTARD!" Kari screamed, "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU PRICK! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Sure enough T.K. was right beside her, getting his hand crushed, as Kari was being wheeled into the delivery room. She was squeezing his hand so hard that he could no longer feel it.  
  
T.K. and Kari were both twenty-one years old, and happily married. They lived together, as they had done for a while now, and were expecting their first child. It had been eight years since their last adventure in the Digital world, and they hadn't seen, or heard, from their Digimon since then.  
  
"I'm so sorry, T.K." Kari sobbed, her mood changing. He was used to it by now after nine months. "I love you. ARGH! It hurts so much!"  
  
"It's okay." He stroked her hair gently, in an attempt to comfort her, "I'm here for you."  
  
He snuggled with her for one brief moment, until another contraction swept through her.  
  
"AARRGGHH!" she cried out, seemingly straining every muscle in her body.  
  
"Breath Kari." One of the doctors instructed.  
  
"I am!" she yelled back, red faced.  
  
"When the next one comes push as hard as you can!" she was ordered.  
  
"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She screamed again, pushing with all her might.  
  
"Right, we can see the head. One more push!"  
  
Kari heaved as hard as she could, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! T.K.!" she bellowed.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here." He told her.  
  
"Okay, it's out." One of the midwifes said, then turned to Kari, "Well done."  
  
T.K. gave the exhausted Kari a kiss. "Well done Kari. You did great."  
  
Kari just smiled in response. She was completely worn out.  
  
One of the midwifes walked over to Kari, holding their newborn child.  
  
"Congratulations," she said, "its a little girl."  
  
"Felt like rather a large one to me." Kari mumbled, barely awake. T.K. and the midwife looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Kari, do you want to hold her before we take her to the incubation unit?" she was asked.  
  
"Please." Was all she said in reply. The midwife laid the baby in Kari's arms. Kari smiled down at the fragile little child in her arms, unaware of what the future had install for her.  
  
"What shall we call her?" T.K. asked. They'd had a few names in mind, but hadn't completely decided on which one.  
  
Kari looked down at the sleeping child, trying to think of the perfect name for her.  
  
"Well, I guess sleepy is out of the question." She smiled, "How about Hope, after your crest?"  
  
"I don't know." T.K. said, "It doesn't sound right."  
  
"How about Naizumi?" she asked.  
  
"I've never heard a name like that before." T.K. admitted.  
  
"I've only ever heard it used once, but I like it."  
  
"Well, if you like it then it's fine by me." T.K. cuddled Kari, the baby still in her arms. They both looked down on her fondly, with love in their eyes that only a parent could have.  
  
1.2 Twelve years Later.  
  
"Naizumi?!"  
  
"Coming mum!" she called down from her bedroom.  
  
She shot up and out of her room, practically flying down the stairs. She jumped the last four, landing at the bottom with an almighty thud.  
  
"Don't jump down the stairs! You'll hurt yourself!" T.K. called from the living room.  
  
"Sorry Dad. Force of habit!" she apologised as she entered the room.  
  
T.K. and Kari were sat on the sofa, next to each other. Their were faces strangely expressionless compared to usual. They were nearly always in a good mood.  
  
"What's up?" Naizumi asked her mum and dad, the concern in her voice was clear.  
  
"Well, we have something to tell you." Kari began.  
  
".We hope you'll understand." T.K. smiled, to Naizumi it looked fake compared to her father's normally happy smile.  
  
"What Did I do?"  
  
"Nothing." Both parents replied.  
  
"Did someone die?"  
  
"No." T.K. said.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" she looked at her mum.  
  
"No!" Kari said.  
  
"What then?" she was getting pretty nervous.  
  
T.K. looked at Kari with a frown. She nodded in reply.  
  
"This!" T.K. jumped up, waving something in his arms.  
  
Naizumi jumped backwards. T.K. stopped waving his arms around long enough for her to see what he was holding.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" she cried, "You didn't!"  
  
"We did." Kari stood up next to T.K. wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling.  
  
T.K. handed what he was holding in his hand to Naizumi. "We know you like them." He explained, "And it is your birthday tomorrow."  
  
Naizumi jumped up and hugged her dad's neck, "Thank you!"  
  
She got off him and repeated the same procedure with her mother. Both T.K. and Kari were smiling.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to get a ticket to an Immortality concert, let alone two tickets, and less than a day before the concert!?"  
  
"Well, I have a friend whose mother-in-law's brother's daughter's son knows a man who works at the concert." T.K. explained.  
  
Naizumi and Kari just gave him a weird look, which he noticed almost immediately. "What?" he looked at them, puzzled.  
  
"Nothing." She said. She looked at Naizumi, the two smirked, attempting to hold back a laugh.  
  
"So, who are you going to take with you?" T.K. asked, still confused over why they were smirking.  
  
"Well," she considered, "I'm not entirely sure."  
  
"How about that British exchange student you're always talking about?" Kari asked, "What's his name? Chris?"  
  
"Mum! I can't take Chris!" she said.  
  
"Sorry. Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like him." She said like Kari was dense.  
  
"Okay." Kari frowned. "That makes sense. I thought you did?"  
  
"Not any more. I like someone else now." She explained.  
  
"I say you ask them to go with you." T.K. suggested, "That's how your mum and I got together, no beating around the bush. Just go and tell them."  
  
Kari coughed comically causing Naizumi to laugh.  
  
"What?" T.K. asked.  
  
"As I remember it, it took you five years to ask me out!"  
  
"Really?" Naizumi asked.  
  
"No!" T.K. said.  
  
"Yes!" Kari insisted. "You told me you fancied me from practically when we first met. You didn't ask me out until we were thirteen! That's five years!"  
  
Naizumi laughed.  
  
"Okay. You're right." T.K. said as he thought about it, "but you liked me for that long too and never asked me out." He said in his defence.  
  
"True." Kari nodded.  
  
"Well," T.K. put his hand on Naizumi's shoulder, "take as long as you like to ask him, if you ever want to."  
  
"Thanks dad." She hugged him for a few moments.  
  
"If you ever need advice, just ask." T.K. smiled.  
  
It was Kari's turn to laugh.  
  
T.K. looked at her, "Okay, that's it!"  
  
Naizumi knew what was coming next. With a fake evil grin T.K. dived towards Kari, tackling her to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Kari shrieked.  
  
"Oh yes!" T.K. grinned.  
  
Naizumi looked on, laughing, as T.K. began to tickle Kari, who was desperately trying to get away. None of the three could control their laughter.  
  
Naizumi looked at the clock. "Oh no!" she cried, "I'm going to be late for school! Bye mum, bye dad!"  
  
"Bye!" both parents called as she shot out of the house, slowing momentarily to pick up her backpack.  
  
T.K. and Kari listened as their daughter ran out of the house, he still had her pinned to the floor.  
  
"We have a great daughter." T.K. said.  
  
"I have a great husband." Kari smiled up at him.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh no!" Kari cried in laughter as the tickling torture began again.  
  
It took Naizumi five minutes to get to school, arriving just before the bell. She ran the whole way, so she wouldn't be late. She walked into her classroom panting and took her seat, beginning to remove the things she needed for first period.  
  
"You look like you had a long run." A friendly voice said, "Were you up late again?"  
  
Naizumi turned her head to look at who'd spoken to her.  
  
"Nah," she replied, "just set off a bit later than I ought to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what's new?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I still didn't manage to get tickets to the concert. They've all sold out!"  
  
"Too bad." She frowned, "But I know someone who has some."  
  
"Who?" their voice picked up slightly.  
  
Naizumi reached into her pocked and showed her best friend the tickets, "Me!"  
  
"Cool!. so. who are you going with?"  
  
"Well," she suddenly felt very nervous. Please say you'll go. "I was hoping you would, Keiji."  
  
Her reply took him off guard, and the expression on his face gave it away. He considered his reply for a moment before he answered her.  
  
"I'd love to go!" he said with a smile, a bit overenthusiastically, "I mean, sure. It's cool."  
  
Naizumi leaped towards her best friend and drew him into a hug, the top of her head resting just under his chin. He ran her brown, shoulder length hair through his fingers, returning the hug with a light squeeze.  
  
Just at that moment the teacher walked into the classroom. The two broke apart to take their seats.  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher said, "Today we will be reviewing your history projects on the medieval world."  
  
That got sighs and moans off everyone in the classroom, including Naizumi. The day wasn't going to pass as quickly as she'd hoped.  
  
It felt like it took forever for last period to come. The day just seemed to trail on forever and ever. Luckily it was a lesson that Naizumi liked: IT. Unfortunately the lessons that she liked never seemed to last very long, plus she had very few friends in this lesson so she could get on with her work, which made it seem to go faster still! The only good thing that came out of this was that it was home time afterwards.  
  
The end came all too soon, the loud bell marking the end of the day.  
  
"Right class," the teacher said, "You can go home now."  
  
The class began to evacuate the room at a fast rate, leaving only Naizumi behind. She was saving her work, but the computer wasn't having any of it. She decided to try saving it to another one of the three file servers in the school, via the network. It still didn't work. After exhausting several other options she decided to try the last thing left, which involved networking the computer to one of the laptops and saving it on them. She decided that the infrared communicator would be the best option. Then it clicked,  
  
"Duh!" she hit her hand against her forehead, "These computers don't have infrared! Oh well, it's going to have to be the old-fashioned way. Good old wires and cables."  
  
She let out a sigh; the wires were so inferior to infrared. The signal always deteriorated when it passed throughout the network.  
  
She went and got the laptop and the wires and began to hook them into the laptop. She then got down onto her hands and knees to plug them into the P.C., all of a sudden she heard someone enter the room. She decided to keep quiet; she could get in trouble for putting the laptops on the network. They were a backup to do work with in case the network got infected with a virus. She hid under her workstation, quietly.  
  
"We have to go back in!" a very familiar female voice, "Their life could be in danger, especially if what Izzy said is true!"  
  
"I agree," a male voice said, she realised that it was Keiji's voice!  
  
"It's too risky." Another female voice said, "We can't just go rushing into things. Anyway, what makes you think this new kid even knows about the Digiworld, let alone being held captive there?"  
  
"Nothing, except for the fact that the Divine Powers haven't come to our world yet, looking for them!" the first girls voice said again, an angry tone could be heard clearly.  
  
"That doesn't prove a thing. I say we ask Gennai, like Izzy suggested." Keiji pointed out, "Now, are going into the Digital World or not?"  
  
They had a quick vote. It ended up being two against one in favour of going.  
  
"Digiport open!" the second girl yelled.  
  
Naizumi knelt up so she could see what was happening. She managed to catch a glimpse of the three people, two she recognised, but the third she'd never seen before. All of a sudden a bright light shot out of the monitor, engulfing the three before they disappeared. Only the bright light remained.  
  
Naizumi got up and ran towards the computer that the three had surrounded moments before. The light emanating from it was still just as intense.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked out loud, attempting to rationalise what she had just seen.  
  
She reached out to touch the screen with her right hand, slowly. As her hand got closer to the screen she felt a strange tugging sensation. Her hand reached where the screen should've been. Without warning the light intensified and engulfed her, sending a strange energy flashing through her body. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was happening.  
  
The next thing that she felt was soft grass underneath her.  
  
"Naizumi?" she heard Keiji's voice.  
  
She opened her eyes to look around. She found that she was no longer in the computer lab, but in an open field in the middle of nowhere. She was surrounded by the three people who had occupied the lab a few minutes before.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, dazed.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get here?" an angry female voice asked, it was the person that she didn't know.  
  
"It's okay. She's a friend of ours from the real world. Her name is Naizumi." The other girl said, "Although how she followed us is a complete mystery to me."  
  
Keiji helped her up, "Thanks." She said gratefully, dusting herself off.  
  
"It's okay." He smiled. "But how did you get here."  
  
"I saw what you three did." She said simply, "So I looked to see what had happened. I tried to touch the computer screen. The next thing I knew I was here."  
  
"But people aren't supposed to be able to get here without a digivice."  
  
"By the way, where is here?" She asked curiously.  
  
"The Digital World." Keiji told her.  
  
"Where?" she was still confused.  
  
"The Digital World." He repeated. "A sort of parallel universe."  
  
"I'm supposed to believe this place is a. parallel universe, a Digital World?" she laughed. She realised that the others all looked serious.  
  
"You should." The angry female said.  
  
"Why? It's exactly the same as any place on Earth. Where's the proof?"  
  
"Here." Keiji turned around, "Come out guys."  
  
Naizumi watched as three strange looking creatures appeared from behind the three kids.  
  
"What does that prove?" she asked.  
  
"Tell her guys." Keiji said to the creatures.  
  
"And girl." One of the creatures said.  
  
Naizumi stared in disbelief, "That. thing just spoke."  
  
"I'm not a thing." She said, "I'm a Digimon."  
  
"They're our Digimon, our friends." The angry girl said.  
  
Naizumi sat down, her legs felt like jelly.  
  
"Let me introduce you to our group." Keiji suggested, "The humans in out group are me and Lara, who you already know. The girl who you don't know is called Suzumi." The angry girl nodded. "The Digimon are: Kunemon." He pointed to a yellow, insect-like Digimon. "He's Lara's Digimon."  
  
"Hello, pleased to meet you." Kunemon smiled at Naizumi. She smiled back.  
  
"That one there is Gotsumon," He pointed to what looked like a rock statue, slightly resembling a little bear stood up on two feet, "He's my partner Digimon."  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"And the last Digimon is called LadyAgumon." He pointed to the Digimon that had spoken up first. It looked like a small, orange dinosaur. "She's Suzumi's Partner."  
  
"This place is weird." That was all Naizumi could say. Out of a thousand things passing through her mind, that was all she could think to say.  
  
"That's what we thought when we first came here, but it's definitely real." Keiji said.  
  
"Excuse me." Lara spoke up, "But we're supposed to be heading to Gennai's house. We're already late!"  
  
"I know." Keiji looked at Naizumi, "You can come with us if you want. Gennai can explain this place better than I can."  
  
"Okay." Naizumi said with a smile. She was eager to find out more about this place.  
  
The seven of them set off down a small road, in the direction of Gennai's place. It only took them about fifteen minutes to reach it. When they got there Gennai was waiting for them at the front of his house.  
  
"Hello." He greeted them, "Come inside."  
  
Naizumi was a bit concerned about entering the house of a complete stranger, but the others entered without hesitation. She stood there, feeling awkward.  
  
"Come on in, Naizumi." Gennai said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked him.  
  
"I know more than you think." He told her, his tone was very serious. "And you have an important task to do."  
  
Naizumi's curiosity got the better of her. She entered the house, wanting to find out more. The others were all sat in one of the rooms, talking about everyday things. Even the Digimon were talking like everything was normal.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Gennai said to her.  
  
Naizumi was shocked that he could tell what she was thinking.  
  
"I told you I knew more than you think." He smiled, "Go and sit with the others. I will be back in a few minutes. I have to contact a few important people."  
  
Naizumi did as she was asked, joining the group. Gennai disappeared from sight. She turned her attention to the conversation taking place amongst her friends.  
  
"I'm just saying that we'd better find this kid soon, before the Divine Power finds them." Suzumi stated.  
  
"How are we supposed to find them?" Keiji asked.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Naizumi inquired.  
  
"Another Digidestined." Lara explained.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Digidestined." Suzumi repeated, "A person chosen to save the Digital World. That's what we are." She waved her hand around the group.  
  
"And why do you need to find this kid?"  
  
"Because there is a prophecy that say's they hold the power's that can defeat the Divine Power, and some day they will, but if we can't find them and the Divine Power can." he sounded worried, "Then the Digital World, and ours, will be in serious trouble."  
  
"So you really need to find this kid? To beat this Divine Power?" Naizumi tried to clarify what she had heard.  
  
"Yes. Their power's are the only ones that can defeat the Divine Power in direct battle."  
  
"Well, if they can defeat this evil what are you guys for?" Naizumi thought that sounded a bit harsh.  
  
"We're the holders of the other powers that can assist in the final battle."  
  
"So, what are these powers?"  
  
"We each hold two each," Suzumi explained, "Except Keiji, who has three. Mine are Sincerity and Knowledge."  
  
"Mine are reliability and love." Lara said.  
  
"And my three are Courage, Friendship and Kindness."  
  
"What are this kid's powers?"  
  
"They have the two most important of them all: Hope and Light."  
  
Naizumi was just about to ask something else when Gennai entered the room. He was not alone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's chapter four. I know, a bit boring. More explanitary than anything else. I apologise for the severe lack of Gato/Pata. It won't happen again (I hope). Please leave a review and LOTS OF SUGGESTIONS. I can't write more chapters of what you like if you don't tell me what you like. Write More is not a suggestion! Sorry, losing it a bit there, *Deep Breaths*. Thank you. NKC 


	5. The Divine Power

This is the fifth chapter of "With The Stars To Guide Me." I hope you find it interesting, and I promise that there will be more Gato/Pata in this chapter. I know the plot seems to be veering away from Gatomon and Patamon, but I have a reason for this so don't worry, everything will be revealed, so please R&R ^_^.  
  
Thanks. NKC.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only "With The Stars To Guide Me", and this very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, little blob of ketchup. MMMMMM… Ketchup…  
  
Chapter V  
  
  
  
"Mum? Dad?" Naizumi looked at the people that Gennai had brought into the room upon his return. Of all the people in the world she'd least expected it to be them.  
  
"Naizumi?" They both shot puzzled glances between Gennai and their daughter.  
  
"I will explain when the other three get here." Gennai told them, seeing their confusion.  
  
"What other three?" Naizumi asked.  
  
"Wait and see. All will be revealed." Gennai disappeared from the room.  
  
"How did you get here?" T.K. asked Naizumi.  
  
"How did I get here? How did you get here?" she interrogated her parents.  
  
"Gennai contacted us." Kari explained.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know. I expect he'll tell us when he comes back." T.K. assured her.  
  
"No. I mean, why did he contact you two?"  
  
"Because we're Digidestined." They said at the same time.  
  
"You are?" Naizumi was even more confused than she was at the start of the conversation.  
  
"Yes." Kari confirmed, "Your dad is the guardian of hope, and I'm the guardian of light."  
  
"Hope and Light?" She applied her brain for a moment, remembering her talk with Keiji and the others, "Those are the two things the kid this lot," She waved her hand to indicate the other three Digidestined, "are looking for."  
  
Just then Gennai reappeared. There were three Digimon with him.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari cried.  
  
"Patamon!" T.K. called.  
  
The two Digimon ran towards their partners.  
  
"It's been a while." Patamon smiled, hugging T.K., "you've grown a lot!"  
  
T.K. smiled at Patamon, "It's been too long. I'm very glad to see you," he looked his Digimon over.  
  
Kari and Gatomon were having a similar conversation of their own.  
  
"Mum, Dad, who are they?" Naizumi asked.  
  
T.K. and Kari put their Digimon down on the ground.  
  
"These are our Digimon; Gatomon." Kari pointed to her partner,  
  
"Hello." Gatomon smiled,  
  
"And Patamon." She pointed.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Gatomon, Patamon? This is our daughter, Naizumi." T.K. smiled, putting an arm around Naizumi.  
  
"Your daughter?" Gatomon asked, "It has been a while!"  
  
"There's someone we'd like you guys to meet." Patamon said to T.K., Kari and Naizumi, "This is our daughter, Naizumumon."  
  
Patamon nudged forwards a small, white Digimon. It was the same shape as Gatomon, a cat basically, and it was the same colour as her: White body, purple tips on its ears and tail, purple stripes on its tail too. It even had a golden charm on its tail, except with the combined symbols of hope and light embossed on it. It had the same claws as Gatomon, only instead of green and red gloves over them, it's fur changed to an orangey colour, much like Patamon's. There was one major difference between Gatomon and this new Digimon though. This new Digimon had wings on it's back. They were exactly the same colour as the fur on her paws, and exactly the same shape as Patamon's wings. You could easily tell who its parent's were.  
  
T.K. was about to say something but Gennai spoke up, upon re-entering the room.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," He greeted them, "There is much we must discuss."  
  
Everyone in the room sat down, quietly, ant turned all their attention to Gennai. They all knew that when Gennai had something to say it was nearly always important (With the exception of Naizumi of course).  
  
"Where to begin?" he thought out loud.  
  
"Why we are all here would be a good choice." Naizumi suggested.  
  
"Thank you." Gennai bowed his head to her. "You are all here for a reason. I will start by telling you that the search for the child of light and hope is over."  
  
The three 'new' Digidestined and their Digimon looked relieved.  
  
"So who is it?" Keiji asked Gennai.  
  
Naizumi had begun to piece things together. She knew who it was.  
  
"It's me, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Gennai said simply.  
  
"And my Digimon partner is Naizumumon."  
  
Gennai nodded, "You are very perceptive. This is one of the qualities that will help you win."  
  
Suzumi walked up to Naizumi, "How do you know all this?" she asked.  
  
"T.K., her dad, is the guardian of hope," Gennai began.  
  
"And Kari, her mum, is the guardian of light!" Keiji exclaimed as realisation struck him.  
  
"The same is true of Naizumumon." Patamon spoke up.  
  
"Well that explains the name similarities." T.K. grinned.  
  
"Does this mean all of our troubles are over?" Gotsumon asked Gennai hopefully.  
  
"Far from it." He replied regretfully. "The battle against the Divine Power has just begun."  
  
"What are these Divine Powers you guys keep talking about?" Naizumi asked.  
  
"Not Divine Powers, Divine Power." Suzumi told her.  
  
"We're not entirely sure who, or what, it is." Lara sighed.  
  
"Well how are we going to fight them?" Naizumumon asked, concerned.  
  
"That is where the powers of hope and light come in." Gennai smiled, "These two powers are the only ones that can reveal the Divine power for what it really is."  
  
"Well, if we don't know what it looks like, how are we supposed to find it?" Naizumi was a bit confused.  
  
Naizumumon flew into Naizumi's arms and looked her in the eye, "I know that!" she grinned excitedly, "Our power of hope will help us find it and our power of light will reveal it!"  
  
"Well done Naizumumon." Gennai congratulated her.  
  
"So what happens now?" LadyAgumon asked.  
  
"I will reveal more detail at a later date, but for now you must all go back to the human world." He said whilst looking at Patamon and Gatomon as if to say 'you too'.  
  
The two Digimon smiled.  
  
"Where's the nearest exit?" Kari asked.  
  
"Come, I will show you." And they all got up, readily following Gennai to wherever he would lead.  
  
It didn't take very long for them to reach the nearest junction between the two worlds. Before they knew it they were all back in the computer room in the school. The clock indicated that they'd been gone for a mere twenty minutes, although it felt like a lot longer from Naizumi's point of view.  
  
"Woah." T.K. said, awestruck. "It's been a while since we were last in here!"  
  
Patamon, who was sat on his hat, simply nodded as he gazed around the room in amazement.  
  
Kari walked up next to T.K., holding Gatomon lightly in her arms. They were also looking around the room.  
  
"It looks smaller than it used to be." Gatomon pointed out.  
  
"It is, look." Lara pointed towards a lightly painted wall, "This room was divided into two rooms when they took out the old computers and replaced them with these."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, we've got to get home." Keiji smiled. He picked up Gotsumon. "I'm already late."  
  
"Can I walk with you?" Suzumi asked.  
  
LadyAgumon yanked at Suzumi's trouser leg, "You mean can we?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Can we walk with you?" Suzumi restated.  
  
"Sure." The four of them left the room.  
  
"That girl would try anything…" Lara smirked, shaking her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Naizumi asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter." She picked up Kunemon, "See you at school on Monday?"  
  
"Sure." Naizumi smiled, "bye."  
  
Lara headed for the exit. She opened the door then disappeared.  
  
"So," T.K. started, "I guess we'd better go home."  
  
"Yep." Kari nodded.  
  
Patamon flew over and landed on T.K.'s head, "Woah dude, have you put on weight?"  
  
Kari and Gatomon laughed as Kari picked her up off the floor.  
  
Patamon smiled too, "Nah, it's you. When your body got taller it forgot to build up your neck muscles. You just think I'm heavier."  
  
"Oh really?" T.K. cocked an eye up at Patamon. Their eyes met and T.K.'s expression changed to one of mischief.  
  
"Yes." Patamon grinned back.  
  
With that T.K. began to shake his head. Patamon held on with all his strength, determined not to let go.  
  
"T.K.!" he yelped, "Stop!"  
  
"But I thought my neck muscles weren't very strong." He pointed out, "If they aren't that strong then I shouldn't be able to knock you off."  
  
"You can't. But if you don't stop I'm gonna throw up all over your nice hat."  
  
"Yikes!" In an instant T.K.'s head had ceased all movement.  
  
The four girls, Kari, Gatomon, Naizumi and Naizumumon, were all laughing their heads off at the duo.  
  
"Thank you." Patamon gulped, a bit greener than usual.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get home." Kari smiled.  
  
Naizumi and Naizumumon waited behind, momentarily, after the adults left.  
  
"How are we gonna do this?" Naizumi asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." Naizumumon confessed, "But we're gonna give it our damned best shot, right?"  
  
"You bet." Naizumi smiled down at her new friend, "Come on, I'll give you a lift."  
  
Naizumumon jumped up into her arms with practiced grace, landing lightly in Naizumi's arms. The Two of them left the room, unaware of the evil that they must face together. The full weight of their responsibility had not set down on them yet, but they knew it would, and all they could do now was wait until the mystery ahead of them unravelled, and that would take time.  
  
It wasn't until after the rock concert, a few days after the reunion, that the Digidestined returned to the Digital world to find the Divine Power. Although Naizumi and Naizumumon had barely known each other a week they had become inseparable. Little did they know that this bond between them was to play a vital role in their quest. It would eventually make the powers that each of them concealed deep inside of them combine to become even stronger. They had already taken the first few, shaky steps along the path of their destiny and were growing more powerful day by day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"We must destroy those two, Master. Your victory depends upon it!"  
  
"I know this as well as you do, Verachtumon. If your Okuwamon hadn't failed in the first place, we wouldn't be in this position!" He let a deep sigh escape his lungs, his deep voice causing the very walls of his domain to shake.  
  
"Then what are we going to do about them, Master?"  
  
"I need time to think…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Where are we headed?" Sara asked the others. She was struggling to catch her breath as the others marched on ahead.  
  
"We're going to see an old friend of ours." Patamon explained to her.  
  
"Why do we have to walk over the mountains, though? It's freezing cold!" she asked with a shiver.  
  
"You really don't want to know what's down the other path to where we're heading."  
  
He flew back over to Gatomon, landing by her side and continuing on foot.  
  
"What have you told them?" he asked her.  
  
"All that we currently know about the Divine power, which I'm sad to say is not a lot." She sighed, exasperated.  
  
"You worried?" he asked her sincerely.  
  
"I am, but not about me. About our daughter and Naizumi. How are they going to do this?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked at her. She held her head down towards the ground, a sad expression imprinted on her face. "They will do it though. And they're not going to do it alone. The other Digidestined may not be able to help find the Divine Power, but we can. We have the powers of hope and light. We can help them to defeat this evil." He hoped he sounded brave. If he'd said he wasn't scared of the evil they were looking for, he'd be lying.  
  
Gatomon saw right through him, "You're so cute when you pretend to be tough." She teased him.  
  
"What do you mean, "pretend"?" he faked a frown, "I'm the toughest Digimon around."  
  
"Oh, really?" Gatomon put her hands on her hips, "Remember who's the champion and who's the rookie."  
  
"Who?" he asked, pretending again.  
  
"You wouldn't stand a chance." She smiled at him.  
  
"Wanna bet?" he asked.  
  
"I'd bet my tail ring on…" Before she could finish her sentence Patamon leapt at her, tackling her to the ground, sending both of them rolling off the path, down a slight hill to land in a heap at the bottom.  
  
"Ahh, ouch, ooh! Thorns!" Gatomon cried.  
  
Patamon jumped up immediately, "Are you okay Gatomon?" he offered his hand to help her up.  
  
She raised an arm, accepting his hand. He saw a strange look in her eyes, then he realised his mistake. Too late. Gatomon pulled on his arm, pulling him down to the ground at the same time that she stood up. Patamon rolled over onto his back to look up at her.  
  
"Well, well, well." Gatomon grinned mischievously down at him. She placed her right foot down on his stomach, lightly. Just enough to pin him down. "I thought you were the toughest Digimon around?"  
  
Patamon smiled back up at her, "I am."  
  
Gatomon was about to reply when she saw Patamon gently wrap one of his wings around her ankle and remove her foot off his belly. She didn't resist for fear of falling and hurting herself, or landing on Patamon and hurting him.  
  
Suddenly Patamon tugged Gatomon's leg from beneath her, rolled over and jumped up behind her just in time to stop her falling over and hurting herself. He held her under her arms, supporting her lightly.  
  
She looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"You get me with that one every time." She smiled, "I don't know why I don't see that one coming."  
  
Patamon smiled back, easily seeing through her little white lie, like he always did, "Nah, you always let me win."  
  
"What?" she faked shock, "Never would I do such a thing!"  
  
Patamon just smiled back, never looking away from her eyes.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" she asked him, seeing the big smile on his face.  
  
"This." He said.  
  
He leaned over to give Gatomon a light, but very passionate, kiss on the lips.  
  
"Oh." She smiled when he broke off, "I see now."  
  
"Ahem." A voice from behind them coughed.  
  
Both of the Digimon swung around to see the rest of the group looked on impatiently.  
  
"How long have you been stood there?" Gatomon asked as Patamon helped her stand up straight.  
  
"Too long," Naizumumon made a disgusted face, "yuck!"  
  
"We've got to hurry if we want to make it in time. It'll be getting dark soon." Keiji warned.  
  
"Fine by us." Patamon and Gatomon said simultaneously, both of them a bit embarrassed.  
  
"By the way," Naizumumon called to her parents, "Mum would win!"  
  
"You always take her side!" Patamon called back.  
  
The group laughed.  
  
The sun was now setting as the group left the area. What they didn't know was that they were being followed by a pursuer, and they had very dark intentions.  
  
It took them a couple of hours to reach their desired destination, and it was very dark as they arrived. They approached what looked like an old, run down castle. There was no visible sign of any inhabitants, or of anything coming or going to and from the house, not even footprints.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Naizumi asked.  
  
"I am." Gatomon replied, "He said to meet him here."  
  
"Lets go inside." Patamon suggested.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The small group headed towards the door, led by Gatomon. She reached the door and gave the handle a turn. The door creaked open silently.  
  
"H… Hello?" Patamon called nervously into the eerie blackness that had engulfed them the moment they entered.  
  
They all entered the gloomy looking house, their senses alert to possible danger.  
  
The inside of the building looked a lot different to how Gatomon remembered it. The building was abandoned, rather than full of the hundreds of Digimon that Gatomon remembered, but it was just as dark and gloomy as ever.  
  
"Where are we?" Naizumumon sounded worried.  
  
"Myotismon's old castle." Gatomon told her, never taking her eyes away from the darkness in front of them. He cat-like senses penetrated the darkness with ease, just as they were meant to. If there was a threat, Gatomon would know about it before it could get close. Gatomon thought she heard a faint, far off sound, but dismissed it as her imagination playing tricks.  
  
An evil set of eyes watched the group as they walked through the passage, targeting them. They glowed an evil shade of red. Gatomon should have trusted her sharp senses.  
  
"Gatomon…" a far off voice called to her, sounding distressed.  
  
Gatomon stopped abruptly, "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Keiji asked.  
  
"Nothing." She dismissed it, but not completely.  
  
They continued walking again.  
  
"Gatomon…" it was louder this time.  
  
"Okay, now I heard that!" Patamon stated nervously.  
  
"So did we." Naizumi and Naizumumon said.  
  
"Heard what?" Suzumi asked.  
  
"Someone's calling to me." Gatomon explained, "This way!"  
  
They all followed her as she led them down a very long flight of stairs.  
  
"Gatomon…!" The voice came again.  
  
"Who are you?" Gatomon whispered as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Gatomon… It's a tr…" The voice began, stopping suddenly in mid sentence.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon arrived at the bottom of the stairs first. There was a door in front of them.  
  
"It's coming from in there." Gatomon pointed at the door.  
  
"Let's go in." Patamon.  
  
"Wait for us!" The others called, still not at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Gatomon decided not to wait. She walked over to the door and gave it a firm push. I swung open, slowly revealing the room to them. They took a step inside. A figure was chained to one of the walls.  
  
"Wizardmon?" Gatomon cried in bewilderment. Wizardmon looked up to reveal a bruised and battered face. His eyes were full of pain.  
  
"Yes, it is he." A deep voice, full of evil called from behind them.  
  
The two Digimon span round quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. They saw only shadows behind them.  
  
"Where are you?" Gatomon called angrily.  
  
A very large, dark figure stepped forwards from the shadows, revealing itself to the two small Digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" Patamon asked, his voice had an angry tone too.  
  
"Me? Why, you know who, and what, I am."  
  
He was playing games with them, for which neither of them had the patience.  
  
"Don't be stupid. We've never seen you before." Gatomon growled angrily, "Now let Wizardmon go, or I'll be forced to destroy you."  
  
The voice laughed, causing the walls to shake. Small chunks of the ceiling fell to the floor, "Don't be so naïve. I could kill you before you knew what had happened to you. You, small one," he teased Gatomon, "cannot harm me." He laughed again.  
  
Gatomon began to realise who he was. She growled at him again, "you're right. I do know you. You are the Divine power."  
  
The evil creature nodded, an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
The door of the room swung open, revealing Naizumi and Naizumumon. The rest of the group were visible for a split second, but the door slammed shut again.  
  
Naizumumon looked at the humongous creature that her parents were looking at angrily, "Who is that?"  
  
"We've found him." Gatomon stated simply.  
  
Naizumi and her Digimon partner knew exactly who she meant. Their destiny was at hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter and the story. I will be writing a sequel to "With The Stars To Guide Me", but only if I get enough reviews. So if you want to find out what's going to happen, get reviewing. I also have ideas for shorter stories based in the "W.T.S.T.G.M." universe. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed my first story. Thank you.  
  
NKC 


End file.
